Gruszka
by Dosme
Summary: Skrzaty domowe też mają uczucia. Pragną szczęścia dla swojej ludzkiej rodziny, nawet jeśli pamiętają czasy, kiedy zamiast rzeczownika "rodzina" powinno się używać słowa "prześladowcy". Starają się pomóc za każdą cenę. Jaką rolę odegrała Gruszka?


Skrzat o imieniu Gruszka właśnie pastował buty swojego pana. Nie była to robota trudna, raczej brudna. Jednak Gruszka z uwielbieniem służyła swojemu państwu i z zniecierpliwieniem czekała na narodziny dziedziczki. Skrzatka wróciła myślami do czasów, kiedy jej pan był samotny... oraz nieszczęśliwy. Gruszka pamiętała, jak wracał z pracy, po czym sięgał po butelkę Gorzkiej Brandy, by utopić swe smutki w alkoholu. Ale pewnego dnia było inaczej niż zwykle.

Pan wezwał ją do swojego biura i nakazał przygotować jej kolację oraz cały wystrój. Stół dla dwojga osób. Kuchnia włoska. Romantyczny nastrój. Gruszka zapalczywie wzięła się do pracy i z pomocą innych skrzatów kolacja była gotowa na czas. Skrzatka sama udekorowała patio. Noc była ciepła, a widoki przepiękne, więc postanowiła urządzić kolację na dworze. Zżerała ją ciekawość na temat gościa swojego pana, jednak, gdy już go spotkała, oniemiała z zachwytu.

Kobieta była młoda i olśniewająca. Niby normalna, z wadami i zaletami, jednak coś z niej promieniowało. Kobieta grzecznie się przywitała i przedstawiła. Wyciągnęła rękę, a Gruszka padła na kolana. Jednak młoda pani od razu zaprotestowała i po chwili dłonie zostały uściśnięte. Jej pana jeszcze nie było, więc zaprowadziła gościa do stolika. Kobieta wydawała jej się zachwycona wnętrzem i co chwila z jej ust padały pytania. Gruszka szczerze polubiła młodą panią, więc starała się zachowywać najlepiej, jak potrafiła. Gość prosił ją, żeby usiadła, lecz ona grzecznie odmówiła- nie chciała narażać się swemu panu. Kobieta wciągnęła ją do rozmowy i coraz bardziej wkradała się do serca skrzatki. Gruszka pilnowała się, żeby nie zdradzić żadnych sekretów rodziny, ale gość nawet o nic takiego nie spytał. W końcu przybył pan i kazał skrzatce się oddalić. Ta ukłoniła się tylko, po czym ruszyła do wyjścia. Zanim znikła, zobaczyła jeszcze jak pan całuje kobietę w policzek. Jej serce aż zadrżało z podniecenia. A co by było, gdyby uroczy gość stał się panią Gruszki? Jej oczy zabłyszczały. Postanowiła zrobić wszystko, aby tak się właśnie stało.

Kolejny raz, bo już tydzień później, skrzatka znów otworzyła drzwi tej kobiecie.

\- Dzień dobry, Gruszko!

Skrzatce stanęły łzy w oczach- ta promieniująca kobieta ją pamiętała!

\- Zapraszam panią do stołu, Pan już czeka. Gruszka panią zaprowadzi.

W istocie, jej Pan już czekał przy stole, tym razem w salonie. Uśmiechnął się na widok kobiety i lekko musnął ustami jej policzek. Ona w zamian za to, uroczo się zarumieniła. Pan Gruszki odsunął dla niej krzesło, po czym pocałował delikatną dłoń, patrząc jej w oczy. Kobieta tylko spuściła głowę, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Gruszka widząc to wszystko, niemal oszalała ze szczęścia. Jednak zaraz Pan zwrócił na nią uwagę, więc musiała się ulotnić.

Kolejna wizyta uroczej damy była niezapowiedziana. Gruszka zobaczyła swoją, jak miała nadzieję, przyszłą panią, w fatalnym stanie. Miała rozwiane włosy, rozmyty makijaż, a grymas bólu i ten wyraz rozpaczy w jej oczach, aż ściskał za serce.

\- Gruszko, czy twój pan... czy jest w domu?- zapytała drżącym głosem.

\- Tak, tak panienko! Gruszka zaprowadzi panienkę do salonu i zaraz pobiegnie po swojego pana! Gruszka już rusza!

Skrzatka zaprowadziła panienkę do salonu. Był tam kominek, w którym szalały płomienie, a to zawsze w jakimś stopniu pomaga. Gruszka przyniosła również koc oraz gorącą czekoladę, widząc, w jakim stanie jest urocza dama. Gdy już upewniła się, że niczego jej nie brakuje, szybko powiadomiła swojego pana o niezapowiedzianym gościu.

Mężczyzna, który zwykle nie okazywał żadnych pozytywnych emocji, tym razem widocznie mocno się zmartwił. Według Gruszki to bardzo pozytywne emocje. Skrzatka szybko zaprowadziła go do salonu, (chociaż nie musiała, w końcu znał swój dom bardzo dobrze), ale miała nadzieję, że zobaczy kolejne „oznaki". Nie pożałowała swojej decyzji. Gdy tylko urocza dama zobaczyła mężczyznę, rzuciła się mu w ramiona. Zaczęła szlochać wtulając się w jego pierś, a jegomość gładził jej plecy i szeptał uspokajające słówka.

\- Wyrzu... wyrzucił mnie! Rozumiesz to, o!- kobieta czknęła.- Własny wuj! My-my-myślałam, że mogę na jego liczyć!- ponownie czknęła.- Tylko on mi został- zaszlochała.

-Hej- podniósł jej podbródek.- Nie zapominaj, że masz mnie. Zawsze, zawsze, będę przy tobie, gdy będziesz tego potrzebowała. Tylko ty mi zostałaś, pamiętasz?- szepnął, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością i ponownie wtuliła się w jego tors, jednak tym razem nie zalewając go łzami. Siedzieli tak przez chwilę razem, ściśle objęci. On patrzący w ogień, ona wdychająca jego zapach. Gdy pękł kawał drewna, jegomość ocknął się z zamyślenia i lekko odsunął od siebie kobietę.

\- Chodź, zbliża się noc, a jeszcze nie wybraliśmy ci sypialni.

Wstał i lekko pociągnął ją za rękę, jednak urocza dama ciągle siedziała na miejscu, wpatrując się w niego wielkimi oczami.

\- Ale...

\- Nie.

-Ale..

\- Nie.

\- Ale...

\- Nie. Koniec. Kropka. Pas. Basta. Absolutnie, zdecydowanie, w żadnym wypadku: NIE.

Panienka z lekkim uśmiechem pokręciła głową, po czym wstała i lekko musnęła policzek mężczyzny swoimi wargami.

\- Jesteś wspaniały- szepnęła.

Nie odpowiedział, tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko. Gruszka patrzyła na to wszystko ze łzami w oczach. To będzie idealna żona dla jej pana! Szybko poczłapała za parą i po niedługim czasie sypialnia została wybrana. Gruszka z uśmiechem zauważyła, że jest tuż koło pokoju jej pana. Skrzatce zostało zlecone przygotowanie sypialni i tak straciła uroczą damę z oczu. Jednak nie rozpaczała, w końcu będą mieszkały pod jednym dachem, prawda?

Gruszka obserwowała wszystkie „oznaki", a było tego coraz więcej. W końcu lekki pocałunek w policzek zastąpił lekki pocałunek w usta. W końcu nieśmiały uśmiech zastąpił szeroki uśmiech. W końcu wzrok pełen miłości i nadziei zastąpił... nie, to się nie zmieniło. Gruszka była bardzo dobrą obserwatorką, więc nie przegapiła przełomu. Tak jak reszta skrzatów. Zwierząt. I przypadkowych ludzi znajdujących się w nocy na ulicy.

Wkrótce Gruszka osiągnęła swój cel- urocza dama została jej panią. Na razie nieoficjalnie, ślub miał się odbyć za dwa miesiące. W tym czasie nie działo się dużo. Gruszka myła, prasowała, gotowała, odkurzała, naprawiała i robiła jeszcze wiele, wiele innych rzeczy. Poznawała także swoją nową panią i wkrótce uwielbiała ją tak bardzo, jak jej mąż, (a może nawet bardziej). Wkrótce Gruszka dowiedziała się o dziedziczce. Skrzatka była przeszczęśliwa! Nie dość, że zyska nową panią to jeszcze dziecko do wychowywania! Całe dwa miesiące minęły Gruszce na marzeniu i wzdychaniu oraz paru innych... mniej przyjemnych dla ludzi obowiązkach.

Nadszedł ten dzień! Biała suknia welon i bukiet kwiatów. Garnitur, muszka i kwiat wsunięty do kieszonki.

Ślub Hermiony Granger oraz Dracona Malfoy'a.

Gruszka wraz z zakończeniem pastowania butów, wróciła z krainy wspomnień. Tyle czasu, lecz wreszcie jej się udało. Ma swoją panią!

\- Gruszko, co ty tam jeszcze robisz?- z góry spłynął na nią głos jej pana.

\- Gruszka poleruje buty Pana, sir!- zapiszczała.

\- Dobrze, wystarczy. Idź pomóc Hermionie- przy imieniu swojej wybranki, widocznie złagodniał.

Skrzatka posłusznie się ukłoniła, po czym aportowała się do przeciwległej sypialni.

\- Och, Gruszko! Jak się cieszę, że jesteś, mogłabyś mi zapiąć suwak?

\- Gruszka zrobi wszystko, co pani sobie zażyczy!

Kobieta roześmiała się tylko i wpinała kolejne szpilki w swoje włosy. Po kilku minutach ciszy, brunetka odezwała się wesołym głosem:

\- A jak tam radzi sobie mój przyszły mąż?

\- Jest już prawie gotowy, pani.

\- Ja chyba też. Wepniesz mi welon?

Gruszka spełniła szybko spełniła polecenie, po czym skłoniła się nisko. Wkrótce wszyscy byli gotowi i ceremonia się zaczęła. Tak oto wychowankowie domu węża i lwa połączyli się w miłości. Ona- odrzucona, samotna, zagubiona. On- zimny, bezwzględny, nieszczęśliwy. Byli w potrzebie, więc ją otrzymali, a szczęśliwsza od nich była chyba tylko skrzatka o imieniu Gruszka.


End file.
